


Okay, I’ll Stay

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wholesome, just read this short fanfic god damn it, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: When Rick finds out Morty has a cold, he decides to keep his grandson company.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Okay, I’ll Stay

“M-Morty-Morty we gotta-gotta go get some more dark matter from that-that one crystal-meth planet.” Rick burst into Morty’s room in the early morning hours before the sun had risen, throwing Morty’s sheets off him.

Morty groaned, his voice a couple octaves lower from being woken from his sleep. When the boy lifted his head to glare at the intruder, Rick noticed how flushed and sweaty he looked. 

Rick immediately paused his advances, climbing on top of Morty drunkenly and pressing a hand on the boy’s forehead. 

“Rick, w-w-What the hell are you doing?” Morty asked with irritation laced in his voice. 

“Morty-Morty you’re sick, you’re fucking sick. I can’t take you if you’re like this — t-t-throwing your germs everywhere, infecting everything.” Rick replied quickly, concern flashing behind his eyes despite his small rant.

Morty groaned in pain as he sunk into his bed, reaching up to press Rick’s cool hand closer against his warm forehead. 

Rick gingerly pulled his hand away from his grandson’s weak grip before speaking. “Morty, hang on, I’ll just come up with a vaccine, and-and I’ll fucking  cure  it before the sun comes up — alright Morty? Just-just go back to bed, and I’ll come back in two hours.”

Morty patiently listened to the man, his eyes lazily drooped as he nodded every so often. “Rick, could-could you just stay here?”

“How the hell is that gonna help anybody Morty?” Rick bit back, his brow shooting up in confusion. 

After a moment of silence, Morty closed his eyes, exhaustion from his cold settling on him like a ton brick. “I-I-I don’t know Rick, just stay with me. Don’t leave.”

Rick swallowed a lump in his throat, a brief pain slashing at his heart. He was momentarily thankful the boy was too dazed to see the sympathetic expression on Rick’s face. Carefully, the scientist settled himself around Morty, lying beside the sick boy.

“Alright Morty, I-I’m here.” Rick answered, finally. 

Morty gave the man a small, thankful smile before shutting his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep. After Rick sufficiently determined his sidekick was asleep, he pulled the boy’s body closer against his chest and gave a short stroke to Morty’s messy brown hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short lil fanfic I needed to get out before going to bed. 
> 
> K g’night bitches
> 
> Tumblr: SaltNPeppa


End file.
